Carpe Diem
by WolfyMagician
Summary: Matchmaker Sally attempts to get two pairs of equally oblivious cars together. SLASH. Sarge x Fillmore, Luigi x Guido. Also, Lightning x Sally.


**Carpe Diem**

* * *

_Warnings: This is a SLASH. As in, boyxboy. Yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read. And if you do, then I hope I don't disappoint._

* * *

_**capite unum**_

Sally Carrera was unlike most female cars in several ways.

First off, she was selfless. Not to say that any other lady was a total _you-know-what_, but just that she was exceptionally caring and helpful. Also, she was _extremely_ level-headed; how else could she handle dating the hottest racing machine of the century?

She prided herself in being mature and realistic, after all.

Then, factor in her beauty, brains, charm, and (every now and then) badassery, and _boom_. You'd have a one-of-a-kind special, young car.

But one-of-a-kind special, young cars had their moments of weakness, too.

For Sally, it was her secret love of all things _romantic_.

Which, admittedly, got her into some pretty sticky situations.

For example, right now.

Every night—after the neon lights were switched off and every customer had left (or at least, comfortably in the Cozy Cone)—the residents of Radiator Springs found themselves relaxing at Flo's Cafe for an evening spent with friends while drinking their favorite choice of oil.

Tonight was no exception.

Normally, Sally would park next to her boyfriend and his best friend, listening with amusement as they told her about their day's shenanigans. And she'd laugh and roll her eyes, despite finding the two's friendship unbearably adorable. (It had made so much progress in just a course of a year, after all.)

But for some strange reason, she couldn't for the life of her pay attention to what they were saying now. Something was bugging her in the back of her mind, but she couldn't exactly pinpoint what. It was terribly confusing, to say the least.

Thankfully, neither Lightning nor Mater paid her any mind, too absorbed in their four-way conversation with Ramone and Doc Hudson.

Sally idly let her gaze wander from the group to the rest of the cars with them tonight.

She saw Red and Lizzy off to the side, both not saying anything yet obviously content with the silence. Flo was chatting animatedly with Sheriff, and the twins were nowhere in sight...

"—you really need to lower your RPMs, man..."

"Oh, just shut up, hippy."

She never understood Sarge and Fillmore, to be quite honest.

One second, they were having a heated argument about something—_anything_, really—both on opposite sides of the fence. Then, in a blink of an eye, they were back to being the best of friends, joking around and laughing. Eh, on Fillmore's part at least.

Their relationship always seemed to be in black-and-white.

Good friends or annoying neighbors.

Sally frowned a bit, deep in thought.

Friends might not really be _it_...sometimes, they had their _moments_.

Moments when it felt like they were...

...oh..._OH_.

She immediately shook her head of the thought, mentally slapping herself. It wasn't like the idea was repulsive or anything. In fact, it was kind of cute—

...

Was it mean of her to think of them as a couple? (They wouldn't appreciate that, definitely.) What if she was just reading into it too much...?

..._although_...

That longing look Sarge had on his face as he stared at the microbus (who had suddenly turned away, back to his drink) did _not_ help with her silent assumptions...

Maybe...

It was possible?

Sally looked elsewhere for a moment, allowing her mind some time to process the new information. She didn't want to act too rashly on a belief that might or might not be true. However, that only managed to confuse her even further as she caught sight of two certain Italian cars engrossed in their own conversation a few feet away.

Must've been fate.

It seemed that seeing Sarge and Fillmore in an interesting new light only seconds before influenced her current decision to read between the lines with this new couple _now_.

You never said one name without the other. It was as if they came as a pack; Luigi and Guido.

Now that she thought about it, those two were pretty much _inseparable_; more so than Sarge and Fillmore.

They had been together since their years in Italy... and they lived together _now, _in Casa Della Tires. Luigi _always_ understood Guido even without the latter voicing out his thoughts...and vice versa.

When Luigi was sad, so was Guido. When Luigi found something exciting, Guido did, too. They had the same interests, the same hobbies and passions...

And...there was really _a whole lot_ more she could go from...

That look—_the_ look—they just shared right now was _not_ contradictory in the slightest...

If anything, it told her _everything_ she needed to know.

Well, _damn_...

About an hour or so later, when everyone else was preparing to depart for home, Sally nudged two specific cars and motioned for them to follow her.

"Sarge? Luigi? Can we talk?"

* * *

**A/N:** **Short chapter; eh. Oh, and this takes place before Cars 2. Just sayin.**

**So, here are the for sure pairings: Lightning x Sally, Luigi x Guido, Sarge x Fillmore. **

**I dunno if I'm the only one who ships these XD**

**Ah, well.**

**translations: **

**che cosa - what? (Italian)**

**capite unum - chapter one (Latin)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO not OWN CARS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. GOSH.**


End file.
